Metal Gear Souji: Guns Of The Shadows
by Roxius
Summary: A parody of Metal Gear Solid 4 featuring the Person 4 characters. The list of who plays what role is in the first chapter, and each of the four acts are split into a different amount of parts. Please Read and Review!
1. Act 1, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei or Metal Gear Solid.

A/N: Well...enjoy the first chapter, and please review/fav/story alert/whatever!

This is a P3/P4 crossover as well, as you will soon read...

Also, just so you know, the plot is mainly rather different in the case of the Patriots and such, so please be aware of that.

The characters and the roles they play:

Snake - Souji

Otacon - Teddie

Sunny - Nanako

Campbell - Dojima

Meryl - Naoto

Drebin - Kanji

Johnny - Mitsuo

Liquid - Adachi

Vamp - Chie

Naomi - Yukiko

Raiden - Yosuke

Rosemary - Saki

Little Gray - Fox

Johnathan - Kou

Ed - Daisuke

Laughing Octopus - Ayane

Raging Raven - Yumi

Crying Wolf - Ai

Screaming Mantis - Rise

EVA/Big Mama - Mitsuru Kirijo

Big Boss - Minato Arisato

ParaMedic - Yukari Takaba

Major Zero - Ikutsuki

Sigint - Akihiko Sanada

Mei-Ling - Margaret

* * *

_War has changed. It's no longer about life, death or freedom. It's an endless series of proxy battles, fought by both men and shadows. War, and its vast consumption of life and soul, has become a well-oiled merchandise. War has changed. ID tagged soldiers carry ID tagged Evokers, use ID tagged Personas. Microscopic man-made shadows inside their bodies enhance and regulate their abilities. Genetic control. Information control. Emotion control. Battlefield control. Everything is monitored, and kept under control. War has changed. The age of rebellion has become the age of total control. All in the name of averting catastrophe from monsters of mass destruction. And he who controls the battlefield, controls the world. War has changed. When the battlefield is under total control, war...becomes routine._

_**--**_

_**--  
**_

**_ACT 1 - LIQUID MOON_**

**_PART 1_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

_An unspecified location in the Middle East, Tuesday, 3:02 p.m.... _

In the middle of a vast, empty desert, a lone cargo truck rolled on through the rising dust and sand. The sun beat down upon the heads of the brave soldiers who were fully prepared to throw their lives away for the sake of their homeland. The ruined war-torn remains of what were once entire cities laid in their path, a powerful reminder of how these wars have altered humanity. Many of the men were Arabic, with tanned skin and heavy facial hair, and their faces showed signs of tire and distress. They were all in their early 30s to late 40s...except for one.

He was about 18 years old. His face was hidden underneath the shadowy veil of his hood, and despite the intense heat, he kept himself wrapped tightly in his cloak. A single limp cigarette dangled slightly out of the corner of his mouth as he sat there, unmoving.

Deciding to strike up conversation, one of the more experienced soldiers glanced at the boy and said, "...So, this your first time on the battlefield?"

No reply.

"What? You're so scared you can't even speak?"

Still no reply, so the soldier just grunted and gave up, turning his back to the boy.

Raising his head slightly, the boy looked to see what was coming up ahead...it was a small city, and the sounds of gunfire and explosions could be heard erupting about within even from this distance. His right hand, which was stuffed deep into his pocket, clenched tightly onto a small blue card. He closed his eyes, sighed, and then tossed his cigarette over the side, and it scattered to ashes as it hit the desert ground at high speeds.

His name...was Souji Seta.

* * *

As the truck entered the city, it was immediately under fire, and one of the front wheels exploded. Several PMC soldiers came running out towards them, sending waves of bullets flying everywhere. Three black blob-like creatures followed closely behind them; they were shadows under PMC control. One of the shadows lifted a few feet into the air, and began to sprout long, scythe-like appendages.

"KILL THEM ALL!!!" ordered one of the PMCs. One of the soldiers tried to fight back, but was immediately shot through the head.

Souji remained calm as the truck teetered to the right, and before it completely crashed onto its side, he rolled through mid-air, and landed behind a pile of debris. He glanced over his shoulder, and watched in slight guilt as the remaining soldiers were torn to pieces by the shadows. Blood splashed on the floor nearby, and a few droplets hit his face. Without a change in his expression, Souji wiped it off with his sleeve.

Pressing his hand against his left ear, Souji leaned down and whispered, "...Teddie, I've arrived at the city..."

"Good job, sempai!!" squeaked a high-pitched voice, "Now, you just need to meet up with our informants, find Adachi, take him down...and bring an end to this long, drawn-out battle once and for all..."

Souji nodded. "Yeah...everything will end...once we take out Adachi..."

"You still have the Solid Glasses I made for you, right?"

Souji reached into his back pocket, and took out a pair of flimsy-looking glasses. Placing them on his face, Souji pressed several small buttons on the rim of the glasses, switching between Binocular Mode, Night-Vision Mode, and Normal Mode to be sure that it hadn't been broken during the bumpy ride. Fortunately, it wasn't.

"Alright, everything's set!!" Teddie said over the codec, "Good luck, sempai..."

"Thanks..." Souji switched off his codec, and, standing up, quickly began running towards the direction of the gunshots and explosions, armed with nothing but his wits and the Solid Glasses...

He had to find the informants as quickly as possible, or he may never have another chance to eliminate Adachi Toru...


	2. Act 1, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei or Metal Gear Solid.

A/N: A new character role has just been added:

Solidus - Namatame

Also, Kanji's full name in this MGS crossover is a reverse of Drebin's; 'Drebin 893' becomes 'Kanji 398', just so you can catch the reference I made there.

By the way, I don't actually hate Souji. That was...wrong of me to say. I just don't like Naoto X Souji or Souji X Naoto...that's all.

* * *

_**ACT 1 - LIQUID MOON**_

_**PART 2**_

--

--

--

--

Souji Seta held his breath as he clung to the stone wall. The loud scuffling of feet ran behind him as a squad of PMC soldiers passed by. Thanks to the stealth-camo Teddie had created, Souji was able to partially blend in with his surroundings, making it much easier to avoid detection. Dust clouds were kicked up into the air, and Souji tried to keep himself from coughing, for even the slightest noise would attract attention.

'Almost gone...almost gone...they're gone...'

Taking in a single breath, Souji dashed across the dirt road, and rolled behind a stack of wooden boxes. He could see streams of black smoke evaporate into the sky above from various locations all over the ruined city. Not too far away, he could hear screams of pain and gunshots blazing. A soldier's hand suddenly landed beside him, and Souji watched in silence as a puddle of blood formed underneath it.

'...Gross...'

Pressing his fingers against his ear, Souji glanced up and down the road to make sure no one was approaching as he called up Teddie.

"Alright, Teddie, I've gotten pretty deep into the city already...where the hell are our informants?"

"Uh, I'm uploading the overhead map data of the entire city right now into my terminal, sempai," Teddie replied over the codec, and then he said, "...you'll need to pass through an underground tunnel, due to all the road-blocks and PMCs blocking the normal routes through the city streets. Do you see a tunnel entrance nearby, sempai?"

Souji poked his head out from behind the boxes and look around; sure enough, he saw several soldiers rushing out of a large hole hidden behind a partly-destroyed building nearby. Souji nodded to himself. "Okay...I'm going in, Teddie..."

"Good luck, sempai..."

Hiding underneath an empty cardboard box, Souji slowly made his way towards the hole, which was apparently an entrance into an underground safehouse where the rebel soldiers had taken residence. Overhead, he heard the roaring engines of several fighter jets pass by. The screeching sounds of Shadows were growing ever louder.

As soon as the final soldier had emerged from the hole and ran around the bend, Souji tossed off the box and quickly dashed into the darkness of the tunnel...

--

--

--

Souji had barely gone very far into the tunnel, when he came across a large empty room. Well, it appeared to be empty, until a bright-orange fox with a bandanna around its neck came walking out of the shadows. Pulling out his pistol, Souji aimed it right at the furry beast, fully prepared to pull the trigger if it dared to attack. The fox cocked its head to the side, and let out a small whine.

"Hey, hey...no need for violence. He's well-trained...he's a good little fox..." exclaimed a husky male voice, and Souji watched in silence as another figure emerged from the shadowy depths; this time, it was a man. He was tall, very tall, and had a menacing appearance; he wore entirely black, and a pair of dark sunglasses hid his eyes from view. He had short spiky silver hair, similar in color to Souji's, and a small scar was noticeable right above his left eye.

Souji raised his gun, not about to let his guard down. "...Who are you?"

"Neither enemy nor friend..." the man replied with a little smirk, "My name is Kanji 398...but you can just call me Kanji,"

"I'd suspect you were a soldier, if you were dressed as one...but you seem to be wearing rather casual clothing in the middle of a war-zone..." Souji remarked in a low voice, still keeping his pistol aimed at Kanji's forehead.

The strange man known as Kanji chuckled and shrugged. "Meh...I don't like wearing heavy clothing. Doesn't make me feel comfortable. I'd rather go around wearing simple stuff...y'know?"

Souji grunted. "Just who the hell are you, and what are you doing here? Do the other rebels know you're in here?"

"Of course," Kanji replied, "They're keeping me and my little foxy here safe! After all...I did provide them with their weaponry..."

"What?!"

Kanji stepped back, and tapped his wrist against a large iron crate behind him. "You see, buddy...I'm a Gun Launderer. Listen, the SOS (System Of the Shadows) has complete control over all soldiers, including yourself, as you already know. This means you cannot even fire weapons that have not been coded to your personal use. I, with my superior knowledge, am able to break that code, and make all firearms available for consumption...I make 'em 'naked', if you catch my drift...hell, I'll even unlock your guns for you for free, just because I'm that kind of guy..."

Souji was about to reply, when his codec slowly crackled to life. "Sem...!!...pai!...Sempai!! Are you there, sempai?!"

Not wanting to lower his guard even for a second, Souji spoke while still holding his gun. "What is it, Teddie?!"

"...Have you made it out of the tunnel yet?"

"No...I've just met up with some freak claiming to be a 'Gun Launderer'..."

Kanji winced. "Hey...why'd you have to call me a 'freak', man?"

Souji ignored him, and continued to speak, "What should I do with him? He says he can unlock the SOS on any firearms I come across..."

"Huh, that sounds like a good deal," Teddie replied, "You'll need all the aid you can get!!"

Souji nodded. "I suppose...besides, this guy looks like a wuss, anyway,"

"...I can still hear you, you know!" Kanji called out.

"It'd be best if you took the deal..." Teddie instructed.

Switching off his codec, Souji lowered his gun to his side, and gave Kanji a nod. "Alright...I'll accept your offer..."

Kanji smirked, and clapped his hands together, exclaiming, "Ah, that's what I was hoping to hear, my good man! Now...to start off, how about this welcoming gift from me?"

Reaching into the crate, Kanji took out a rather large M4 Custom carbine, and tossed it over to Souji, who fumbled to catch it in his arms. He checked it over to make sure it wasn't rigged with any traps or explosives, and glanced at Kanji every once and a while to keep an eye on him.

"...So, do you like it?" Kanji asked with a grin.

Deciding to try it out, Souji switched off the gun's safety and aimed it at an empty beer bottle lying nearby. He pressed down on the trigger as hard as he could...only for the trigger to lock on him. Souji let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Ah, I see...the SOS's still got you locked, it seems," Kanji muttered, and he began walking towards Souji with both hands behind his back, "Don't worry, though...I have just the thing to fix that..."

Suddenly, before Souji could even react, Kanji unsheathed a small needle-like object, and thrust it deep into Souji's neck.

Jumping back, Souji placed his hand over his neck, and exclaimed, "W...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO, YOU BASTARD?!!"

Kanji held his palms up in his own innocence, replying, "Hey, no need to snap, man. Just...try shooting that beer bottle with the M4 Custom again. I'm sure this time you'll be quite pleased with the results..."

Now more wary than ever of this odd man, Souji still did as requested, and was surprised to see a spray of bullets flew out of the gun's barrel, shattering the beer bottle into pieces upon impact.

"...What did you do?" Souji asked with a hint of amazement in his voice.

"Nothing big," Kanji stated dryly, shrugging, "I just injected you with some up-to-date Shadow Nanomachines that'll allow you to use any of the laundered guns you happen to acquire...that's all..."

"...Huh..."

"I'll be able to contact you over your codec, and provide you with my services..." Kanji explained. Suddenly, there was an eruption from above, and the ceiling of the room shook violently, dropping scattered ashes and dust all around. A few pitiful screams echoed in the silence.

"Hmm...I think it's high time you get out of here, and continue onward with your mission, young warrior..." Kanji joked, and he motioned the fox to come over, which climbed up onto his right shoulder without hesitation.

As he placed a new magazine into the M4 Custom, Souji asked, "What about you? Where will you go?"

"Oh, you know...I'll go places," Kanji replied. He kicked open a nearby door, and light immediately poured into the dark room, causing Souji to shield his eyes for a moment.

Once he was sure he was fully equipped, Souji made his way out the door. Before it slammed shut behind him, he heard Kanji whisper under his breath, "...I cannot wait until we meet again, Souji Seta..."

Souji looked back as he ran out into the city streets once again, mangled corpses all around. 'How does...he know my name?'

He was getting closer now to the location of the informants...

---

---

---


End file.
